cLover
by Kohan44
Summary: Aku tak peduli soal keberuntungan. Err, mungkin lebih tepat aku benci keberuntungan semenjak clover tidak bisa membuat aku dan Akihiko menjadi lover. Aku menyadari ada kata ketiga dari clover


A/N : *sigh* I find out that I'm SUPER bad romance… I like love story so, but I've a trouble with my sense romance real life. Err…

.

**cLover**

.

"Nowaki,"

"ya?"

"Bisa kita lewat jalan lain?"

"kenapa? Bukankah lewat sini lebih dekat, Hiro san?"

Karena aku tidak mau bertatap muka dengan Usami Akihiko. Sebelum Nowaki menyadari keberadaan Akihiko lalu menyapanya, lebih baik aku menghindari pertemuan diantara mereka. Bukan karena aku cemburu pada Akihiko, justru itu karena Akihiko… sahabatku dari kecil adalah.. err, cinta… pertamaku dan sampai sekarang aku masih berfikir bahwa aku masih mencintainya. Sekalipun orang di sebelahku ini, Kusama Nowaki, adalah kekasihku sekarang.

"Aku lebih suka jalan yang lebih jauh."

Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan pada diriku sendiri kenapa aku masih menyimpan perasaan pada Akihiko. Apakah itu karena aku tidak bisa melupakannya? Atau memang tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Akihiko? Karena bagiku, Akihiko sangat sempurna untuk dicintai.

"ah! Hiro san ingin kita bersama lebih lama ya?"

"Berisik!"

Bagaimanapun juga, aku mencintai Akihiko jauh lebih lama dari aku mengenal Kusama Nowaki. Ya..ya..ya..membanding-bandingkan memang bukan hal baik. Tapi bukan bermaksud membandingkan, hanya saja Nowaki dan Akihiko itu jauh berbeda.

"Hiro san, lihat! Lihat! Ada banyak balon terbang!"

Aku menengadah, melihat langit biru yang kacau oleh ratusan bercak warna dari balon gas. Nowaki terlihat girang melihatnya. Terkadang dia nampak seperti anak-anak, salah satu hal yang ku senangi darinya. Akihiko dan Nowaki, mereka berbeda dan jelas mereka bukan bandingan. Mereka tidak bisa dibandingkan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal anak-anak, aku ingat hari pertamaku menaruh harapan pada Akihiko. Saat aku masih kelas 6 SD. Entah bagaimana caranya anak sekecil itu sudah bergelut dalam cinta.

"hei, Akihiko,"

"hn?"

"kenapa kau suka sekali menulis?"

"karena… umm.. karena aku suka."

Aku berpaling darinya yang tak berhenti menulis. Memandang lautan awan yang nampak seperti permen kapas. Aku menyadari satu hal waktu itu, detak jantungku yang tak konstan. Pikiranku tiba-tiba tak memiliki titik focus, berlari ke segala arah dan tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan dan bahkan rasanya aku mendadak demam.

"ada hal lain yang… kau.. err, sukai selain.. menulis?"

"emm, ada."

"apa itu?"

"ada banyak. Aku tidak ingat."

Cih! Jujur saja, aku kecewa terhadap jawabannya waktu itu. Seperti tidak ada sesuatu lain yang special dari apa yang dia sukai selain menulis. Aku terlalu berharap jawabannya tentang menyukai seseorang.

Angin berhembus lembut menyapu poniku. Aku merebahkan diri dengann posisi senyaman-nyamannya sementara Akihiko melakukan kegiatan yang paling disukainya, menulis. Yeah, mungkin itu sudah menjadi hobi yang mendarah daging baginya. Dia tidak akan berpaling padaku ketika dia menulis. Konsentrasinya hanya akan tertuju pada catatannya. Karena itu, dia tak sadar ketika aku pergi dari sisinya untuk mencari clover, tumbuhan yang pada umumnya memiliki 3 lembar daun tiap tangkai. Tetapi aku memiliki clover dengan 4 lembar daun. Kau tahu artinya apa…

"hei, Akihiko,"

"hn?"

"lihat.."

Beberapa saat dia mengamati benda yang ku sodorkan padanya.

"hm? Apa itu?"

"ini clover…"

Aku suka sekali dengan clover sejak pertama kali menemukan kata tersebut di kamus. Bukan karena orang bilang clover bisa membawa keberuntungan, tapi karena ada kata lain dalam clover.

"terlihat biasa-biasa saja.."

Ku selipkan tangkai clover di telinga Akihiko. Semoga itu bisa membawa Akihiko kedalam keburuntungan. Semoga clover bisa mengikatku bersama Akihiko, meski itu hanya sebuah keberuntungan belaka.

"clover bisa membawa keberuntungan…"

"oh ya?"

"selain itu, dalam kata clover, ada kata lain…"

Kata lain yang aku ingin bisa mengikat kita berdua, sekarang dan selamanya.

"Lover?"

"he? Dari mana kau tahu?"

"itu bahasa Inggris kan?"

Bagaimana aku sadar aku menaruh harapan padamu, itu ketika aku selalu berusaha bertanya; hal apa yang kau sukai?

.

.

"…san! Hiro san! Hiro san!"

Aku terperengah kaget begitu menyadari wajah Nowaki begitu dekat denganku.

"J-jangan bikin kaget!"

"dari tadi Hiro san melamun?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" aku memalingkan muka, menghindari Nowaki membaca apa yang aku pikirkan. Terlebih aku tak mau dia melihat wajahku yang mendadak blushing.

Errghtt! Sampai sekarang, aku masih saja berharap Akihiko berbalik menyukaiku—err, maksudku setingkat lebih besar dan special dari suka yang biasanya. Meskipun aku tahu, Akihiko telah memiliki seseorang yang paling berharga untuknya. Seseorang yang telah mengubah hidupnya. Baik aku ataupun Akihiko sendiri, pasti menyadari perubahan itu. Bagaimana sekarang Akihiko bisa sangat senang hidup tak sendirian.

Itu efek dari clover atau hanya kebetulan saja? Siapa yang tahu? Lagi pula, aku memiliki keberuntunganku sendiri.

"Hiro san! Hiro san! Tadi aku bertemu anak perempuan yang manis sekali. Dia memberiku balon. Lihat, balonnya cantik 'kan, Hiro san?"

Aku tak peduli soal keberuntungan. Err, mungkin lebih tepat aku benci keberuntungan semenjak clover tidak bisa membuat aku dan Akihiko menjadi lover. Aku menyadari ada kata ketiga dari clover; o-v-e-r. It's OVER. Damn it!

"ya..ya..ya.. balonnya cantik."

"ee? Kenapa, Hiro san?"

Yah..dan aku tidak bisa menyesal dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Akihiko punya Takahashi kun, dan aku punya Nowaki. Kusama Nowaki yang sedikit menghapus harapan kosongku, harapan pada Akihiko.

"aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo, jalan lagi!"

Ku rasa, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Nowaki dapat menghapus seluruh tentang Akihiko dalam otakku.

"e? Hiro san cemburu karena aku menyebut anak perempuan tadi manis ya? Horeee~"

"ha? Kau bicara apa sih? Ayo, jalan!"

Kapan Nowaki bisa menghapusnya dengan sempurna? Aku harap, secepatnya. Karena mungkin aku tidak bisa bertahan dalam proses yang lama.

"benar 'kan Hiro san cemburu? Hiro san cemburu? Cemburu? Cemburu?"

"berisik, Nowaki!"

Proses yang mungkin bisa membuatku gila. Di satu sisi, aku ingin melupakan Akihiko dan di sisi lain aku berusaha membuat Akihiko jatuh hati padaku. Errghht! Kenapa aku ini? Sudah ada Nowaki kan? Kenapa aku tidak puas dengan kekasihku sendiri?

"hei, Hiro san…"

"apa?"

Cup...

Ini tentang perasaan. Konflik yang timbul karena diriku sendiri. Betapa aku.. err, walaupun aku malas dan tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi aku ini memang.. emm… -sedikit- egois. Tapi ini kan perasaan! Ini membicarakan soal cinta, bukan sekedar ego biasa. Oke?

BRAK!

"Jangan lakukan itu di tempat umum!"

"aw, kepalaku sakit, Hiro san… tapi…. ahahaha suki! Hiro san, suki! Suki!"

"BERISIK!"

Yah…mungkin aku egois. Setidaknya egoisku masih wajar 'kan? Maksudku, setiap orang pasti berharap cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan 'kan? Aku tak mau menganggap diriku sendiri egois, karena kenyataannya aku tidak pernah egois jika telah menyangkut Nowaki. Aku selalu berusaha membuat cintaku lebih besar pada anak itu. Tapi kalau ada orang lain yang 'menginginkan' Nowaki, itu lain lagi ceritanya. Biarpun disebut egois 'memiliki' Nowaki sampai tingkat dewa, aku tidak peduli. Karena Nowaki hanya untukku!

"ahahha.. Hiro san, lihat! Lihat!"

JPRET!

"Arrght, kau mengerti arti _jangan di depan umum _tidak sih? Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!"

Lagi pula, aku masih harus banyak belajar mencintai seseorang yang tak sempurna dengan cara yang sempurna.

.

.

.

A/N

Love story… I love it so 3

Wish that Hiroki and Nowaki's love story will never ever end.

Review please~


End file.
